Generally, a fixing structure for heat dissipation element includes a base plate and a heat pipe. The base plate defines a receiving recess for receiving the heat pipe therein. The heat pipe is connected to the receiving recess by tight fitting or loose fitting. In the case of tight fitting, the heat pipe has an outer diameter or a width larger than an inner diameter or a width of the receiving recess, so the heat pipe tends to be damaged when being connected to the receiving recess or could not be easily successfully connected to the receiving recess. On the other hand, in the case of loose fitting, glue or solder is needed to bond or weld the heat pip to the receiving recess. In other words, additional steps are required in the whole manufacturing process to connect the heat pipe to the receiving recess. Therefore, there are problems of lengthened production process, increased manufacturing cost and potential environmental pollution.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved fixing structure for heat dissipation element that can prevent the heat pipe from being damaged when being connected to the receiving recess, and shorten the production process, as well as reduce the manufacturing cost.